


Охота

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Werewolves, дарк, драббл, оборотни, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Говорят, по кошке видно, что ей снится.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Охота

Люди медлительны и неуклюжи. У них нежная голая кожа, мягкие розовые пластины ноготков и одуряюще сладкий запах жертвы. 

Она бежит без оглядки, не ведая, что ее загоняют. Среди ветвей копна ее солнечных волос слишком приметна. Зверь почти не прилагает усилий, чтобы ее догнать, — он сознательно замедляется и лишь направляет добычу в глушь, подальше от любых поселений, к месту, где находится его лежбище. Эта плоть и кровь запретны для него как для разумного существа, но не для чудовища, которого сам Галавэйн поставил палачом рода смертных — пожирателем душ.

Человеческая женщина уже выбилась из сил, но хоть ее ноги и подкашиваются от усталости, страх не дает телу остановиться, жажда жизни толкает ее вперед. Однако зверь насытился погоней и вот-вот ее настигнет. Парой прыжков зверь настигает жертву и ударом лапы валит ее на землю. Из горла монстра вырывается довольное урчание, он принюхивается к добыче, ощущая, как трепещет душа в маленьком теле.

Внезапно он чихает, и на морде чудовища вырисовывается весьма жуткая эмоция удивления. Хиравиас мотает косматой головой и тыкается носом в бок добычи. Странный запах не меняется. Тогда он проводит шершавым до рези языком по оголенной человеческой коже и издает потерянный скулеж. Его животный разум пытается осознать случившееся, и в этот самый момент женщина приходит в себя. Она дрожит от ужаса, прикрывает руками округлый живот и поджимает под себя ноги.

— Боги… боги… — ее мольбы переходят в плач и крик, а странный запах только усиливается.

Зверь остервенело наворачивает круги вокруг своей добычи, шумно дыша и поскуливая. Картина мира начинает плыть перед глазами, женщина рыдает, лапы натуженно дрожат, словно от падения с большой высоты. Хиравиас падает… падает… падает… пока не просыпается. А в ушах все еще стоит женский крик.


End file.
